To the Fight
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: SilverDragon13's oc Kish and Shisa are forced to the DWMA. Before they even start their fist day at the school, they have to fight kishins. It it a test of skill, by words of Stein. How will them come out when they aren't just fighting one kishin?
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own anything, but some of the plot. SilverDragon13 owns the oc Kish and Shisa.)**

**. . .**

"Let go of me." She stated as people grabbed her from behind. Two people held onto both of her shoulders and upper arms. Suddenly, she snapped and stepped on their foot then elbowed the other in the gut.

The two groaned, but got up to hold her down as others came and grabbed a hold of her arms/legs. She growled, ripping her arms from their sockets almost. "Put me down this instance! I mean it!"

As she yelled that, she saw a silver-haired man with glasses, a type of stitched up lab coat, a gray shirt under that, and light gray pants approach her.

He tsked, waving a finger in the air. "You've been causing too many problems on the streets, I'm afraid, you-"

She cut him off. "You want to see trouble?" Her blue-green eyes were narrow slits. "I'll show you trouble!" She pulled her arms together, but stopped as she saw a floppy silver-haired boy behind the man.

The familiar boy's feet slowed as he neared them. "What are you doing? You can't just take her against her will." His voice was even as he stated that. Before the boy could even blink though, the man with silver hair did a pressure point in his neck.

The boy collapsed. She watched as the man then came up to her, a hand going to her neck. She felt a sharp pain right before she felt herself falling. The man said something, but she couldn't comprehend it as it went black.

. . . . .

Stein, with silver hair and glasses, walked up to a black-haired girl who had her head in her one hand, which rested on her knee by her elbow. She wore green baggy cargo pants with the right knee ripped, a black tank top, black gloves, and unique black combat boots that went to the middle of her calf. Her boots had three buckles facing the outside to keep them hooked, around the back of the boot there is five silver chains, and another chain, but this one was a short silver chain that led to another buckle.

Her short messy chopped hair hid parts of her eyelids, because her eyes were closed. Then, as she heard Stein's approach, her blue-green eyes opened, quick. Her eyes did not look like slits, but were normal. They cautiously slid to the man's face.

Stein looked her over, noticing the scar that went diagonally across her right eye. Instead of thinking of that, his mind went to her brown cat ears.

"What exactly are you looking at?" The girl asked, not angered, but just wondering.

Stein cocked a brow. "You.. You're completely different from last night, why is that?"

She shrugged and stood slowly. "Just me, I guess." She paused and looked around the room, which was huge, absolutely huge. "...Where's Kish?"

"Kish? Oh, the boy, well he should come around soon." Stein gestured to the hall of gallows. Then, there was speaking from beyond that. One familiar to her, the other she only heard of, don't ask how though.

Two beings came from the"hallway" and one, which she could see was Kish, walked casually over to her (kind of awkwardly at the same time). "Hey you okay, Shisa," Kish asked, looking at some recent scrapes on her arms.

Shisa gave him a grin. "This isn't anything, you should know." She showed off her dried-bloodied arm to Kish.

Kish had on a gray tank top under his black leather jacket, combat boots, and his worn out jeans. His pale hand slid through his short silvery hair as his blood-red eyes went around the room. Then, being around six-foot, he looked down at Shisa, who was almost five foot three inches, He just shook his head. "Alright, yeah, I guess you're right."

Shisa said. "Okay...?" She turned to the new arrival and Stein. The newcomer was black, literally Black colored, and his gigantic white hands came out of nowhere. She added, "Why are we here?"

"And where is here?" Kish commented after.

The newcomer beamed. "NO need to worry, that'll be all situated. First of all, you two do not need to stay on those streets day and night, and where you are is quite clear. You are at the DWMA, an academy that hunts Kishin souls, basically."

"There's more than that isn't there?" Shisa stated.

The newcomer's eye sockets crunched down. He opened his mouth to speak, but was harshly cut off. For once, he was glad for the kid's intervening.

A male(ish) voice had yelled. "The Great Black Star is here to help! Death, Stein, Spirit, hello!" He came running around the corner and into the death room. He stopped as he stared at Kish and Shisa. "Who the heck is this?"

The black and white-handed person, apparently "Death", sighed either from relief or annoyance, or both. "Well, Black Star, they are some new students, and I want them treated good. None of your crap, understand?"

Black Star gave a huge laugh. "Crap?! C'mon, everyone wants to get a look at ME! We can't blame them- OW." Suddenly the spikey blue haired boy was barely conscious on the ground with a girl who had ash blonde hair and a book in her hand.

The girl sighed as Black Star got to his feet. Black Star's eyes narrowed. "What the heck, Maka?! I should-"

Shisa watched as Death chopped Black Star's head this time. Shisa had her arms crossed, slightly curious of what was going on. Kish and her shared a glance then both a shrug. More people came in: they were called either Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, or Kid.

Liz, hands on hips, leaned down to inspect Black Star. "I think you hit him too many times again..."

Death's cheerful voice boomed. "Hey, now, since you all are here. I'd like you to meet Shisa-" His hand went to the girl, "- and this is Kish." His hand then went to the boy next to the girl.

The other children said hello and such. Maka outstretched her hand to Shisa and Kish. "Pleasure to meet you."

Shisa hesitated a moment, while Kish shook her hand. "Same," he told her. Shisa shook her hand after that.

Kid spoke up. "Father, we have a slight problem. Something was seen on the grounds around the Academy. May we check it out?"

Death paused, bringing up is hand in thought. "Hm, alright, but be careful."

Kid nodded and left with the two sisters: Liz and Patty. Death sighed a bit. "We might as well get them settled in." He turned to Stein. "Show them their temporary rooms. And, Soul, Tsubaki, Maka, Black Star-"

Black Star smirked and jutted a thumb at his chest. "I'll help Kid if he needs it."

"Yes." Death stated.

Black Star mumbled under his breath, grinning. "Which he'll probably need My help." He walked out, strutting, ahead of his friends. They followed as well.

Stein led the way for Shisa and Kish. "Follow me before Spirit comes."

"Who?" Shisa asked with a slight brow cocked up.

"No one." That was all Stein said in that topic. Kish and Shisa took the back, behind the man. He went through the hallways, a left here, a right there. Before they noticed, they were at the main door of the DWMA. Stein went through the door with them. "Before you ask, this is a type of test of skill." A kishin ran out of the forest and howled a bit at them.

"I suggest... you do something." Stein stepped out of view of the kishin.

Shisa blinked and stared. "Let's do this, Kish." She instantly relaxed as she eyed the familiar flash of light next to her. It fused onto one of her arms. As the light began to disappear, it revealed brass knuckles that had spikes on each knuckle and that connected to a blade that went down the curve of her forearm.

She brought up her arm, clenched fist up to about chin length. "Long time no fight kishin." It charged. She did the same. She dodged one of its arms and dragged the blade at her forearm across its leg, almost through it. It shrieked and thrashed at her.

It missed and she let out a light chuckle because somehow the Kishin toppled over without her even touching it. A shining light hit her eyes, catching them and drawing the toward it. She saw Maka, Black Star, Kid, and the others in their weapon forms. They went in, but Stein lifted up a hand and went in front of them; he said something, but Shisa couldn't hear it.

All she heard then was Kish's voice. "Shisa watch out."

Shisa's eyes snapped to the kishin just as it hit her. Well, it hit Kish, since she had brought him up in the nick of time. She dug her feet into the ground to stay up as she shoved the kishin away. At the exact same time the kishin swung at her again, this time sweeping her legs out from under her. She did a backflip and hid her wince with a scowl.

She went to attack, but the kishin hit her backwards again. She hit the ground this time (with her back). She felt Kish fling from her arm. Her eyes watched as he, in his weapon form, appeared feet away. A flash of light revealed him, no longer a weapon.

Rolling back, she saw that she had been fighting more than one. There was three, surrounding her. Her eyes and Kish's held each others. Before he even did what he was going to do, she knew. "Kish don't."

Kish jumped into the air, "Stay away from her." His human form morphed into his weapon one, and he flew through the air at one of the kishins. It hit one, bounced off it, hit another, and bounced off that. Those two swayed, but never fell.

The last one, however, dodged and grabbed Kish. It started to put it in its mouth. The only reason it stopped, centimeters away from entering, was that it heard a low growl. It turned to see Shisa's left side; she was turned away (it had been behind her). Three silver earrings hung in that ear, which the kishin focused on momentarily.

"Come get me." Shisa's voice growled. She was getting tired of getting beat up by these kishins.

Kish's face flashed onto the blade. "No, Shisa, don't... Please."

Shisa's head turned, her eyes looking like slits again. "I can handle it." She darted at the kishin with extreme speed, but the other two closed in on her. She jumped back, rolled left, then swung out an arm to trip one. As that one tripped, the other one got the tip of her clothes.

The third one went to proceed with eating Kish. Kish's normal human form came out as he tried to pry himself loose.

Shisa suddenly snapped and charged at the closest one to her and kicked it to the ground. With the second one she leered it close, got onto its shoulder, and brought her fist hard onto its head. It shrieked and threw up its hands. To get to the third one, she ran along the second kishin's back and leaped with all her might.

Her heel connected with its stomach area. It let out a popping sound. It tried to grab her, in the process loosing it grip on Kish. Kish brought up his feet and pushed against its hand. He fell and changed into a weapon, just then, Shisa's hand whipped out and caught him. She twirled him and slipped him on.

The kishin, clearly angry at Shisa for taking its meal, growled. It chased her as she back-pedaled. She made it run into the other two kishins. The group collapsed. Then got up as one and raced at her. She stopped, standing her ground.

She got into a stance, not moving even when they were right in front of her. When that happened, Shisa brought back her arm that Kish was on and took one long, quick slash. The kishins exploded to reveal floating souls. The group of friends cheered and came forward.

"Aren't you going to take those," asked Tsubaki, who was in human form like everyone else was now (except Kish).

Shisa waved it off. "Pft, no." She held out her arm just when a light went from her arm to the ground.

Kish was there next to her. "We don't really care about the souls, as you can see." He paused and looked behind the other children. He saw Stein walking up and clapping slowly.

"Very good. Even extremely well." Stein said, actually impressed greatly.

. . . . . .

Shisa put up her feet as she leaned back in the chair. "So I guess we have no choice, but to stay here."

Kish sat down. "Yeah, guess so." He messed with his fork as he examined his food. "... Next time, don't do that." He stated, eyes on Shisa now.

Shisa sighed. "If there is a next time..." There was a knock on the door; both Kish and Shisa looked. The knocking became louder and more forceful.

The door bursted apart. A kishin stood there and howled.

Kish stood, so did Shisa. "Guess there's a next time," Kish started.

"Yeah, but they really are starting to tick me off here." Shisa stated as her eyes traced over the kishin.

Kish's arm transformed into a blade. "Shall we?"

Shisa tilted her head, outstretched her arm. "We shall." There was a slight smirk to her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**(I do not own anything but the plot. SilverDragon13 owns her ocs Kish and Shisa. Now back to the story!)**

**. . . . .**

Shisa darted at the kishin, but ended up a few feet back. She grunted, bringing up her hands and Kish to keep from getting hit again.

"Watch behind you," Kish's low voice grumbled from the weapon she was wielding. As Shisa dodged another kishin that appeared in the room, Kish exhaled.

Shisa gritted her teeth and leaped backwards instead of being beheaded. "Why can so many fit in this goddamn room?" Her eyes narrowed as a kishin's arm went out at her. She grabbed it with both hands and threw it through the glass window.

The glass shattered, raining down all over the kishin, (that she threw over her shoulder) gripping the side. It hollered and grabbed at Shisa's ankles, who walked up to it. She suddenly smirked and drew the blade along her forearm into its head. It shrieked ad made a weird cracking sound. Then it burst apart into a million pieces and its soul.

Shisa didn't seem all that satisfied, more like ticked even more. She stared at the soul, just watching it with her blue-green eyes narrowing.

What brought her back was Kish's yelling, "Shisa, pay attention!"

Her head snapped to the room, but it was shoved back. She felt a tinge of pain and something roll down her face from her temple to her chin. She snapped, glaring, and went at the closest kishin. She swiftly slid under it and sliced its legs, which made it crumble to the ground.

She cut off its head, and just then, the other one attacked. It completely missed her since she backed up a foot. She held out the hand opposite of the one with the weapon. Her eyes bore into the kishin that now growled and ran directly at her. Instead of dodging or attacking, Shisa stood her ground. "Let's see what you don't have."

. . . . .

Death turned around. "Hey Kid, what's on your mind?" His cheery voice asked his son.

Kid stated. "Kishins, more this time-"

Death gave a sound of surprise. "In less than two days, and more you say?" When Kid nodded, Death continued. "Where's the other students?"

Liz brought a hand to her hip while Kid said. "Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star are here at the Academy, Father. However, we don't know if Shisa and Kish are still in their rooms."

Death exhaled. "Get the others and help Kish and Shisa, if they need it."

"Yes, Father." Kid turned to leave, but stopped as Patty squealed.

"I saw a kishin at their door wanting to play games!" Patty exclaimed.

Liz sighed and started. "Patty..."

Just at that second, before the older blonde could finish, there was a loud scream and then crash. "They reached inside," said Death, "Hurry, get everyone to safety." A howl came from behind them. It was a kishin.

It was not a normal kishin though; it seemed odd... different, in a bad way. Its neck was twisted around itself and back to the front, its claws were gnarled and sharp, its eyes were glowing orange, its feet were hugely disproportional, and blood rolled out of both its mouth and eyes. It screeched as it narrowed in on them with only a step.

One of its arms went at them before Liz or Patty could transform. Liz held back a scream and clutched Patty. "What it THAT?!"

Kid's breathing stopped when the Kishin's two arms came at them. Then the Kishin ripped back its arms and howled in pain. His arms, or what were left of them, were mere stubs, being sliced clean through. Liz and Patty transformed into Kid's open hands.

He aimed it at the Kishin. "You're such unsymmetrical garbage." His voice growled at the Kishin. He went to pull the triggers, but his legs were swept from underneath him. It was the Kishin's arms, which now was sewing itself back to the bloody stubs.

It towered over Kid at least three times bigger. It hissed and swung downward, but was deflected by a blade. Its eyes narrowed in on its attacker.

The attacker smirked.

. . . . .

The two kishins practically flew at her, but she didn't move. "Shisa...?" Kish asked, quizzically.

Shisa, at the last second, leaped back, all the way, out the window. She grinned as the kishins fell with her. Her eyes went wide real quick, and she turned to the ground. She hit it moments later on her feet. She stepped sideways to watch the kishins fall.

They hit the ground with a loud smack, and they exploded. A flash of light came from Shisa's arm and went to her left, signalling Kish transforming back to human. "What was that all about Shi?" Kish said, not angry really but kind of curious.

Shisa shrugged and turned away from the souls. "You know curiosity killed the Kish."

Kish shook his head with a light smile. "Yeah, yeah..." He turned back to the school as he heard screaming. "What's going on there?"

Shisa looked over his shoulder. "Well, something's up, unless it's Halloween and someone has a great costume... Which is unlikely." She casually walked up the stairs with Kish like it was quiet. "Let's check it out."

Kish followed, yawning. "This day is going to be boring..."

"Yup." That was all Shisa said at first. Until her arm stretched out in front of Kish. "Or not." She looked to the figure's face, which had holes and blood all over it.

Kish nodded. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall..." His body started to fizz and glow as he started to transform. "Ready?"

"Oh heck yes." Shisa kept one hand outstretched, the other at her stomach.

. . . . .

The Kishin bellowed and tore at the spiky blue-haired boy who had ripped its arms off then prevented it from eating Kid and the others. Black Star dodged and swung a chain scythe. "Come get me ugly!" He laughed as the Kishin dove at him and missed.

"Black Star, maybe we should just defeat it...?" Tsubaki's face flashed on the chain scythe's blade. "It just that it's different. It could do anything-"

Black Star shook his shoulders. "C'mon Tsubaki, what's the worse this thing can do, huh? Scratch me?" He chuckled, dodging one of the Kishin's clumsy arms. He somehow got up on the Kishin's thick skull. "This kishin is like any other one, just dumber and slower! It's not any competition for the Great Black Star!" With that, he held Tsubaki up and smashed its head in.

For some reason, it was perfectly still and silent. Then it shrieked and thrashed about, flinging Black Star off in the process. It opened its eyes, which swirled with green, purple, orange, and yellow. They were slits, exactly like a cat's.

Kid took this time to shoot at the Kishin. The Kishin didn't to notice, not until Maka hit the Kishin in the abdomen with a scythe blade. She dragged it across its whole thing. If the Kishin were normal, it would be only a soul now.

It was the exact opposite. He growled and threw Maka into the wall, hard. She laid there motionless after that. Soul appeared beside her, eyes wide. "Maka, get up, please, just get up... Maka?" The white-haired boy stood and spread his legs wide. "Back off, you hurt her, so I'll return the favor." His arm warped into a blade.

The Kishin dodged Soul and his arm. It watched his moves then reacted. In came Black Star, who yelled. "Sneak attack!"

Soul actually rolled his eyes at his friend, concealing a very tiny smile. "Black Star, that's not exactly a sneak attack."

Black Star shrugged and beamed. "It still fell for it... Oh dang it." Out of the corner of his eye, Black Star saw the Kishin's arm whip out to meet his own arm. It sent his reeling and spinning on the floor. He finally came to a stop, stood, and swayed. "That's not too bad!" He shook off his head and his eyes changed color. "I'm finished with this crap."

The Kishin dodged both of the boy's next attacks. It hit Soul back a few feet into a pillar. Soul groaned as blood came from his head. Black Star landed next to him, upside down on his back/head. He groaned as well. A shadow loomed over them, but they realized it too late because the Kishin drove them through the concrete floor and below the earth that lay beneath it.

They could not get away. They heard faint sounds of the Kishin's growls from even above them. They did hear, very clearly, the familiar sound of an attack that was used on them the first time they met Kid.

"Soul Resonance!" Kid, Liz, and Patty's voices said in unison. Then, there was a huge explosion from above. Before they knew it, Soul and Black Star was back above ground, badly hurt, but breathing.

"Did you kill it?" Soul and Black Star asked together.

Patty giggled. "Scorched it!"

Liz looked to Kid, who glared at the smoke that still hung in the air. She, then, noticed it wasn't all smoke. "It's back."

Soul and Black Star stood up as fast as they could, which was not that fast as of now. The smoke cleared to reveal the Kishin, barely even touched. It stared at them with just black colored eyes. The eyes changed to green. It attacked as soon as that happened, and it hit back Kid with ease.

Death stepped forward. "Stein, Spirit, come out."

Stein came out, holding a multiple-bladed scythe. His eyes searched the Kishin's now normal orange eyes. "It is unique, isn't it."

"Stein!" Everyone yelled at him to focus, even the barely conscious Maka.

Before Stein could even attempt to attack, he was smashed into the ground. He hit off the Kishin, but just barely. Even then, the Kishin tore him up with its claws. His eyes were now green instead of orange or any other color.

Stein spit up blood as he sliced a hole into the Kishin's chest. The chest immediately sealed up as the Kishin's eyes went pale blue. The Kishin sniffed the air fast. Then its eyes went orange and it disappeared in a showery mist of dust.

"Where'd it go?" Black Star asked with a scowl. "That's just great. You lost a giant Kishin..."

Death was completely stunned and silent. That "Kishin" was even more powerful than Stein and Spirit... What was it even after...? He thought to himself. His voice came out in a small whisper. "Find Shisa and Kish..."

. . . .

The figure's orange eyes stared at Shisa, and it seemed to mouth something. Then its eyes changed to a mix of purple, green, orange, and yellow. And it raced at Shisa. Its claws came at her throat.

Shisa dodged and swung her foot out into the thing's side. It howled while Shisa stated. "Is that a new breed of Kishin?" She deflected the arm of the Kishin with the blade.

Kish's face flashed on that blade. "Well, it's definitely new..." His voice stayed even, even when the Kishin hissed and charged. His head turned toward it.

Shisa shined the blade at the Kishin so Kish could see. "It... doesn't seem all that tough, what shall we do? Play this game of its or simply destroy it?" She ducked and drove the tip of the blade into its side. "I vote to abolish it immediately." Her voice said flatly.

It wailed. Kish raised a brow. "Be my guess..?" He flashed off the blade.

Shisa twirled around and sliced its other side. Then as it reached out, she shoved to blade up through its forearm. With one last incision through its neck, there was only silence as it was at Shisa's feet. Shisa nudged its severed head, studying it. "Think its dead?"

Kish appeared next to it, bent down, and got a little closer. "... Seems it..." He stood and shrugged. "But it isn't a soul, maybe the breed thing that you said is correct."

As if on cue, the Kishin's arm whipped Shisa backwards, through the doors, and into the wall beyond that. She grunted as she drew herself out of the dent in the wall. "Where'd that strength come from all of a sudden..?" It was more of a statement than a question as she said it.

Kish jumped out of reach of the Kishin, but wasn't far enough since it backhanded him into the same wall Shisa had left a dent in. He sat up onto his knees and wrung out his arm, flicking it. "Well that's just peachy..."

Shisa crossed her arms. "It can regenerate limbs...? Maybe this'll be fun."

Kish gave a light chuckle at her last sentence. "Hopefully it'll be not so 'fun' as you'd like."

"Nonsense."

They watched as the Kishin, with its head back on, but still twisted, open its (now) green eyes. It charged, mouth agape. Both Kish and Shisa dodged it completely.

"Shisa, what's the game plan?" Kish's eyes slid from the Kishin, who burrowed through the wall, to hers.

Shisa smirked. "Have fun, what else?" She outstretched her arm to cue Kish to transform, which he immediately did. Crouching low, she crept over to the opening in the wall. She back-pedaled as the Kishin smashed through again, standing at full height and creating a new skylight (a window in the ceiling).

It growled and took a few swings at her. The first one didn't connect, but the second one did. It hit the blade along Shisa's forearm with one of its claws. Shisa started to grind her teeth together from effort; the Kishin was matching her expression, but it shoved her away. Instead of attacking, the Kishin tore one of its claws off. The claw grew back to full length.

However, it still had his older one in his hand. In a few moments that claw morphed into something ten times bigger. That claw looked exactly like a-

"A scythe?" Kish's voice asked. "How'd it learn that?"

Shisa shrugged one of her shoulders. "Don't know, don't care..." The Kishin held the Scy-Claw up and hissed at her. Quickly, it chucked the Scy-Claw at her, cutting her jaw then hit her across her right eye scar. The Scy-Claw came back to the Kishin.

As the Kishin caught it, it was plowed over. It growled, standing up and searching for signs of Shisa. It didn't see her, well couldn't. Its eyes returned its normal orange color as it waited and listened. A loud swoosh of air hit its eardrum, making its head whip toward it. Shisa was running in the shadows around it.

"What's it doing?" Shisa mouthed to Kish.

Kish mouthed back. "Listening. Keep running."

Shisa thought that and now knew it. She ran faster, staring at the Kishin's head spin in circles. It tipped over and smashed to the ground. Shisa's eyes narrowed, and she ran to it, kicked it upward, and nailed it with Kish.

It went through a few walls and stood, not even hurt it seemed. "Dang it," Shisa stated, running back in the shadows to think of a plan.

The Kishin's eyes turned a green, purple, orange, and yellow mix. It stood still, not moving at all. Shisa watched. The Scy-Claw instantly came out of nowhere and took Shisa to the ground, flinging Kish off her arm. She hit the ground with a thud, as did Kish, who transformed back on accident in mid-air.

When Shisa opened her eyes, all she saw were the Kishin's green eyes. She kicked him back, jumped up to her feet, and brought up her fists. The Scy-Claw was nowhere in sight, she noticed. Shoving that thought away, she dodged one, two, three, swipes of the Kishin's arms.

The fourth time she saw in coming and tried to block it. Realizing that there was no impact, she saw Kish kick the Kishin back. He punched it once and then sliced it with the same arm. His hand flashed back to normal when he felt his back against someone. He was on the ground and on top of someone.

He stood, fast, and helped up the person that he had gotten thrown into. "Sorry Shis-" Both were clobbered then. And both of them grunted.

Out of reaction, Shisa brought up her arm, realizing too late that it wouldn't work. The Kishin repeatedly hit them.

"Hey ugly!" A voice somewhat masculine boomed as a chain scythe clipped the front of the Kishin's neck, spinning it around. The Kishin growled, making Black Star smirk. "You left to early for Me to finish you off, now hold still." He put the chain over his shoulders. "If not this'll hurt a lot."

The Kishin's eyes went the mix of purple, green, orange, and yellow again as Black Star came at it. It dodged one of the blades, then the other. Its arm hit Black Star back, which made Black Star growl.

Black Star's eyes changed as he crouched low. The chain scythe changed to a shuriken instantly. "Stop... Stealing... MY SHOW!" He threw Tsubaki as hard as he could at the Kishin. It cut through its arm and torso area. The shuriken came back to him. Black Star's eyes narrowed as the Kishin's wounds closed up.

Kish watched as Maka, Kid, and their weapons started to attack the Kishin out of nowhere. He also watched th Kishin dodge most of the attacks.

"What are you thinking?" Shisa's voice stated.

Kish slowly said. "Its eyes, they're the clue..."

Shisa raised a brow. "How?" She turned to the Kishin, who howled and threw Kid aside that trash through a closed door. The Kishin's eyes changed to green, and it grabbed Maka's scythe (Soul) at the same time as it caught Black Star's demon sword: Tsubaki.

Maka and Black Star went head first into each other when the Kishin pulled the weapons in. Both of them grunted.

"When they're that mix of color, the Kishin mostly dodges, rarely hits... When they're green, it goes berserk. When they're orange, it does basically nothing." Kish started to process what it meant, but the Kishin's eyes darted to his.

The Kishin's eyes went blue, and it disappeared. Shisa felt breath on her head and looked up. The Kishin stood over her. Its eyes morphed into a green color and it growled down at her.

Immediately, Kish was in her hands, as a weapon, and Shisa drove through its stomach then went around the side of it. The Kishin shrieked and thrashed around, making the Academy shake. The roof caved in right next to Shisa, who wasn't phased really.

The glass of the windows shattered; its eyes were black. Everyone plugged their ears, but Shisa. She went up to the Kishin and sliced its throat. It stopped howling and shrieking for a few moments until its eyes went green.

Shisa stepped left and elbowed the Kishin's thigh. It hissed between its teeth, picking her up. It stared at her, eyes narrowed and teeth clenching.

"What are you going to do? Eat me?" Shisa sarcastically said. It started to put Shisa into its mouth, when she added, "Well, tough luck! I'm not on the menu." She gave it a sharp kick to its "nose" and she fell to the ground. Her eyes looked like slits now as she glared intensely.

The Kishin growled and charged. The others: Maka with Soul, Black Star with Tsubaki, and Kid with Liz and Patty, started to draw the Kishin back. They pressured it back into a corner and continued to attack. The Kishin howled, and it ran through the connected walls that made the corner.

The Kishin's eyes, now orange, darted all around at the people surrounding it. It clenched its eyes close and blindly swung at the air. It connected with no one, or anything. Then, for some reason the Kishin started to claw at the air. One time it clawed down Kid's clothing, and Kid got a bloody nose.

"My-my... Clothes, they're ruined!" Kid stumbled and crashed against the wall, sliding down to the ground. Liz and Patty appeared next to the unconscious Kid. Patty poked his nose and giggled, while Liz sighed.

Liz went to lift Kid up when she suddenly went across the room in the air. Her skull hit the ground with a sickening crack. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went silent. Patty blinked, "Liz...?"

Patty looked to the Kishin, her normal happy exterior gone. She sniffed. "Wh-why... d-did you-" She was cracked upside the head and crumbled to the ground. The Kishin made a noise that sounded like a mix of a laugh and a howl.

It zipped around and grabbed the one that had stabbed it in its back by her throat. It squeezed, and she gasped for air. Her weapon went at her head, not her directing it, but the Kishin grabbed hold of the other's neck as well.

Black Star stood straight. "What do you think you're doing!? I'm here, now come at ME. Or I'll come at you... Your choice." His gaze was on the Kishin's hands around Soul and Maka's throats. Then it drifted to the Kishin's face. "Open your eyes so this can be a fair fight."

The Kishin growled and threw Soul and Maka aside. Its eyes opened, revealing their black color.

Black Star laughed, somewhat nervously. "Look It actually listened, I guess you have a centimeter brain." He twirled the Demon Sword he held and ended with the blade behind his back. "C'mon, let's see what you don't have!" Black Star was slammed back into a pillar. Then the Kishin smashed open Black Star's hand that held Tsubaki.

Black Star let out a scream of pain, gripped his broken hand, and glared. He headbutted the Kishin away. Backing up a bit, Black Star exhaled slowly. He stated. "Speed Star." With that, he went real quick, unseen at some times.

The Kishin heard Black Star's voice, but could not pinpoint it to a position. "Black Star Big Wave!" There was a dig in the floor as Black Star appeared. His foot slammed down and shoved him forward, even faster. He jutted his elbow and hit and twisted with a fist to the Kishin's back.

The Kishin screeched and fell to the ground. Black Star grinned. "Take that Kishin, the Great Black Star knocked you out. Yahoo!" His foot went on the Kishin's back. Proudly, Black Star beamed. Suddenly, Black Star yelled. "Ow! Dang Kishin." He clutched his broken hand and winced.

The Kishin stirred and stood up; Black Star got crushed between the Kishin and a pillar. Black Star went unconscious as Tsubaki heard a crack and the pillar toppled over with Black Star on top of it.

Tsubaki went to help, but the Kishin growled and a sudden wind swept her up into the ceiling. She cringed and fell back to the ground. She stood up and staggered. Then, she fell forward.

The Kishin turned to Shisa and Kish. Shisa had her arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and she leaned against the door frame. Kish stood beside her and then moved in front of her as the Kishin took only a few steps and were right on top of them almost.

Kish transformed, blinding the Kishin, and the Kishin was plowed into the ground. It looked up to see Shisa holding up her hands with a blade along one. It rolled out of the way of the blade and Shisa's feet.

Shisa swung again, this time missing purposely. The Kishin dodged, but got blindsided by a kick to its ribs. It flung out the "doors" and down the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Shisa watched it bounce all the way down. She turned around and took a few steps. Then, she got ready to run. At the first stair, she shoved herself off the ground.

The Kishin stood, but looked to late to not see Shisa coming straight for it. Shisa landed on its head, back-flipping off it as it stumbled. It growled and grabbed Shisa's tank top.

"Ever heard of personal space," stated Shisa. She drew the blade across its fingers, making it holler and drop her. She leaped back to prevent it from getting her again. She darted forward again to land a swift kick to its head. It hit her away, which made her snap and snarl at it.

Shisa tried to kick the Kishin, that fail ended with her sprawled across the ground several times. Then, she tried to punch it, but that was basically another fail. She only landed one and then landed barely on her feet on a rock. She huffed. "Why won't you die?!" Anyone could feel the anger radiating off her now.

The Kishin made a noise that sounded like a laugh. Its hand swatted her away with ease. Shisa clenched both her eyes and fists closed. She growled.

Kish's face flashed on the blade. "Shisa, I've got a plan... If you're up to it." He sounded worried, at least a bit. "Shi?"

Shisa's eyes fluttered open. "Fine, make it quick." Her tried to calm herself, including her breath. She dodged one of the Kishin's feet, rolling. She stood up slowly. She wouldn't admit it, but she couldn't withstand this much longer: physically and mentally. This thing was driving her insane!

Kish nodded and went off the blade. "Okay, all you have to do is tire it out or confuse it. Then, you wait until its eyes are orange, and only that. Then you attack with everything you got. And I'll help along the way."

"Easier said then done." She scowled. She brought her feet apart in a stance that won't allow her to be knocked over easily. Out of the corner of her eye, Shisa saw the Kishin coming and braced herself. However, she didn't expect the Kishin to go after her arm, but it did. Nearly tore it off..

Then, she realized, as Kish sipped off her arm, that the Kishin was going after Kish not her arm. The Kishin swung its feet out to hers. It collided harshly with her one ankle. Shisa fell onto her back, her breath escaping out of her lungs from the impact with the ground.

The Kishin looked down on her, drool escaping its mouth. Some fell next to Shisa's face, however it wasn't clear like drool was, but had specks of red intertwined among the saliva. They'd hurt it more than they thought. With a lot of force, her heels connected with the Kishin's eye sockets. It yelped and brought up its arms to its face.

Shisa smirked a bit, but it disappeared as soon as it had come. It roared and tore at her. Shisa threw herself to the ground to have the Kishin go over her, which it did not. It grabbed her and hissed in her face.

Shisa coughed once. "And I thought sometimes Kish's breath is bad..." She tried to pay herself loose, but it slammed her to the ground, holding her there with one hand. Shisa growled at the Kish in, who growled back. It raised up its other hand and brought it down upon her head.

Inches from her face, the Kishin's claws whipped away from her, as did its entire body. She got to her feet and started toward the Kishin. Kish had tackled it off, and now the Kishin was narrowing in on him. Kish's mouth was surprisingly straight. He eyed the Kishin.

Shisa went to give it a good punch, but the Kishin suspected it, so the Kishin threw her backward. Then it ran at her. One of its claws went through the stomach. Shisa blinked, looking at Kish, who was in front of her. Kish spit out blood as the Kishin withdrew its claw.

Kish almost went to his knees, but instead he looked at the Kishin. The Kishin went to attack once more, but Shisa pulled Kish aside with her. "Why the heck did you do that for?"

Kish zipped up his jacket. "Just watch, Shisa. Let's see its reaction." He went a little paler than usual.

Shisa sighed just when Kish transformed into his weapon form in her hand. "We know what it's going to do..."

It shrieked and turned to them, eyes green. Shisa noticed and stood up straight. She waited for the Kishin to get close then went left. It tried to follow, running into the building. Shisa climbed up onto the roof and stared down at the Kishin, who searched for her from below.

Its eyes turned the mix of color as it listened. Shisa remained quiet then whistled, acquiring the Kishin's attention. She motioned up with her head, and it looked up to the sky. There was nothing there. It climbed up into the roof and glared at Shisa.

Shisa went to side step, ending up getting whacked in the back of the head. She growled, her eyes only mere slits now. She kicked the Kishin in the head, then the stomach, then the chest, and then the process all over. She made the Kishin go all the way to the ledge of the roof. With one more kick to the chest, it toppled over the side and smashed into the ground below. As it landed, it created a big explosion.

It hissed at Shisa walking down to it. It went for her throat, which she deflected back with the blade. A growl rose low in Shisa's throat. She pointed at the Kishin. "You're pathetic life ends now and forever." She brought back a fist and hit the Kishin in the face.

Its eyes went orange as it stood and went to attack. Shisa easily avoided its claws and various attacks.

"Kill it Shisa!" Kish's voice commanded very weakly. "Before its eyes change."

It started to downpour, using this to her advantage, Shisa ran and slid on the water. She slid forward the Kishin. After that, Shisa did one quick and effective slash of the blade straight through the Kishin. The Kishin howled, squealed, and shrieked at the same time. Finally, it got break quiet after another explosion erupted from the Kishin. Its soul fell out of the sky, along with its remains, the soul was mostly red, some green, and a bit blue. Also it was huge' bigger than probably two of Shisa's heads.

Kish appeared next to her. "Nice job." That was all he said until he collapsed.

Shisa bent down and noticed a huge hole in the back of Kish's jacket. She thought it only went a little ways, not all the way. She saw Kish's breathing slow.

. . . .

They were all bandaged up and good to leave the infirmary. Kish met Shisa out on the stairs and looked to where she was looking. She was looking at the mess, what was left of the Academy. The leftover parts were either brunt or barely standing.

Death approached them. "Satisfied? You destroyed the Academy..."

Kish shrugged. "Everyone's alive are they not?"

Death looked taken aback. "Yeah, but the school-"

Shisa stated. "And the Kishin's dead, so you're welcome."

Death nodded. "I thank you for that, but... Next time don't destroy the school, please."

Shisa laughed, but didn't respond any further. Kish concealed a grin. Death said cheerfully, "Oh well! Let's get cleaning shall we?" He handed Shisa a broom, Kish a dust pan.

Both Shisa and Kish made a face. Death left them. Shisa sighed, tossing the broom down. Kish yawned a bit, rubbing his bandaged torso.

Then they heard a wicked laugh. "You passed the first test, my first test." An unfamiliar voice rang out. Then they heard the all too familiar growl of a kishin, but not just a kishin, but the "new" kishin. Shisa and Kish heard multiple growls in unison.

"Run, run my guinea pigs..." The voice laughed evilly.

There seemed to be an earthquake, but it was not. Shisa and Kish shared a look to one another. Then their gazes went to the horde of Kishins (with twisted necks and orange eyes, for now). There were more than ten in the first line of Kishins, and that was just the first. There were more beyond that.

Every single one of the Kishins snapped their jaws and charged forward.


End file.
